


No sin tapete

by Akasha Bennington (ak_bennington)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Comedy, Erwin’s desk, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex Strike, Si el escritorio de Erwin hablara, Switching, Top Erwin Smith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/Akasha%20Bennington
Summary: La visita que Erwin recibe puntual cada mes no es la menstruación, sino Levi que va a su despacho a hacer su pedido de rigor para cuando envíen los suministros de la Legión. Aunque esta vez pedirá algo un poco especial.[yaoi ligerito, menciones de sexo, vocabulario vulgar]
Relationships: Erwin/Levi
Kudos: 2





	No sin tapete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama Hajime

No sin tapete 

  
No fallaba. Era de una precisión casi milimétrica, como uno de esos relojes que fabricaban en el distrito de Hermiha y que no se retrasaban jamás. Podía anticiparlo con tal seguridad que era capaz de hacer un pequeño alto en sus quehaceres burocráticos y contar; uno, dos, tres… y ahí tendría a Levi entrando en su despacho, puntual como siempre pero también poniendo excusas baratas, como siempre. Él seguiría rellenando papeles como si nada y el otro contaría alguna historia como introducción antes de soltar lo que los dos sabían de sobra que había ido a buscar.  
  
Era un ritual ridículo e innecesario porque Erwin sabía que el tercer día del mes (sin contar sábados y domingos), media hora después del desayuno, Levi aparecería por allí justo el día después de que la Legión recibiera su asignación mensual, asegurándose de hacerlo con tiempo suficiente como para que incluyera en el pedido del mes siguiente su pequeño capricho de compensación. Sí, como si fuera un niño o un perro que espera su recompensa por haberse portado bien. A veces lo pensaba y tenía la sensación de que lo estaba consintiendo demasiado pero, por otro lado, no había nadie allí que se lo mereciera más que él y, a fin de cuentas, tampoco es que pidiera demasiadas cosas o que supusieran un gasto excesivo.  
  
Estaba a punto de terminar de escribir un informe que debía enviar urgentemente a las oficinas de Ciudad Central. Empezó a escribir con más rapidez. A lo mejor le daba tiempo a acabarlo. Pero no. Mierda.  
  
Uno, dos, tres…  
  
La puerta del despacho se abrió sin que nadie llamara antes. ¿Qué sería esta vez? ¿Algún producto de limpieza nuevo? ¿Té o botellas extra de lejía?  
  
Disimuló seguir trabajando aún sabiendo que no terminaría el maldito informe hasta que se fuera. No le hacía falta mirarle, tan sólo con oírle bufar y tirarse en la silla ya podía imaginarse la cara de cabreo que traía. Todo teatro, por supuesto.  
  
-Ya sé lo que quiero para el mes que viene –dijo Levi, directo y al grano.  
  
Esto sorprendió a Erwin hasta el punto de hacerle levantar la vista del papel. No es que le molestara, al fin y al cabo, se conocían demasiado bien como para que fuese necesario allanar el camino antes. Casi lo prefería así, en realidad.  
  
-Vaya, ¿Eren ha conseguido separarse de ti más de dos metros? ¿Hoy Hanji no se ha metido contigo? ¿Había suficiente azúcar para el té en el desayuno? –ironizó Erwin, emulando algunas de las patéticas excusas con las que Levi solía acudir a su despacho.  
  
-No tomo azúcar en el té –respondió, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y en tono de haber sido ofendido profundamente.  
  
Por supuesto que sabía que prefería el té sin nada. Sólo era por picarle un poco.  
  
-Y lo que me diga esa cuatro ojos me entra por un oído y me sale por otro –añadió.  
  
-¿Y Eren? –preguntó el comandante. A menudo el muchacho era el principal objeto de las quejas del sargento.  
  
-Eren es un grano en el culo –zanjó sin dar más explicaciones.  
  
-Bien, ya que hemos hecho la precaria introducción de rigor, y te advierto que tenemos excedente de lejía para limpiar cinco cuarteles –dijo Erwin mostrándose interesado y cogiendo la hoja de los pedidos- ¿Qué querías pedir?  
  
-Un tapete para tu escritorio.  
  
Le costó un poco asimilarlo, incluso creyó parpadear más de la cuenta sin querer.  
  
-¿Para mi escritorio? ¿No será para el tuyo? –insistió, intrigado.  
  
-Para el tuyo –confirmó Levi.  
-Vaya, qué considerado, pero mi escritorio está bien así y faltan meses para mi cumpleaños aunque yo preferiría un…  
  
No terminó la frase porque Levi le contradijo con un _"Y una mierda está bien así"_ y ahora lo tenía levantándose la camisa para mostrarle algo que debía tener debajo.  
  
-¿Ves esto? ¿Eh? –Exclamó Levi, claramente molesto, señalándose una marca horizontal en la espalda a la altura de los riñones- Va camino de convertirse en un callo o aún peor, en un tatuaje. Y ya sabes lo que opino de los tatuajes, que sólo los llevan los borrachos y los delincuentes.  
  
Levi vio cómo Erwin abría la boca para responder y le quitó la palabra de la boca antes de que dijera lo que esperaba que dijera.  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero yo era un delincuente con clase, no de _esos_ … -se excusó.  
  
El comandante aún no estaba muy seguro de qué tenía que ver aquella marca rojiza, que parecía como un arañazo, con el tapete de su escritorio.  
  
-Estoy en huelga mientras no pongas un tapete en esa mesa. Follar ahí encima me va a hacer polvo la puta espalda –anunció, remetiéndose la camisa en el pantalón y cruzándose de brazos, expectante.  
  
-Oh –se le escapó.  
  
De verdad que no lo había visto venir. Así que era eso… Por un momento entró en pánico sólo de pensar que Levi se pondría en huelga de trabajo por eso. Luego comprendió, o al menos eso entendió, que se trataba de una huelga de sexo. Y si lo pensaba bien, no sabía qué era peor… Se encontró haciendo memoria de cuantos días solían tardar en recibir los pedidos. ¡Ojalá no se retrasaran!  
  
Casi estuvo a punto de dar alternativas, pero se contuvo. Además de que parecería un desesperado, corría el riesgo de que Levi lo tomara al pie de la letra. Demasiado tiempo le había costado convencerle de que sólo era seguro que lo hicieran en su despacho, como para salir ahora con mil opciones diferentes que se le ocurrían en ese momento.  
  
Con suerte sólo serían un par de semanas, tampoco es que se acabara el mundo, ¿o sí? Porque ¿y si había algún percance durante el envío? ¿Y si las condiciones climatológicas eran desfavorables y se retrasaban? Podrían ser tres semanas ¡o incluso casi un mes!  
  
-Oh, no sabía que fuera tan molesto, lo siento –se disculpó Erwin haciéndose un poco la víctima. Seguro que no era para tanto, pero Levi no era un blandengue precisamente, así que debía concederle el beneficio de la duda.  
  
-Pues ya lo sabes.  
  
-¿Y lo quieres de algún color en especial? –preguntó con sarcasmo-. A ver si me lo van a traer de un color que no te guste y tenemos que esperar otro mes.  
  
-Vete a la mierda –contestó Levi captando el tono mordaz de Erwin- Me da igual el puto color pero que sea de esos acolchados como los que tienen en las oficinas de la Policía Militar.  
  
_"Claro, es que los de la Policía Militar son los pijos que pueden permitirse esos lujos"_ pensó Erwin.  
  
-Está bien, haré lo que pueda –dijo sin tenerlas todas consigo. Se veía teniendo que recurrir a sus contactos para pedirles el favor.  
  
-Más te vale –se despidió Levi, saliendo del despacho mientras se rascaba esa zona de la espalda.  
  
Tenía que admitir que le dio un poco de lástima. De veras debía de ser molesto para que Levi hubiera llegado a ese extremo. Casi gritó un "¡Siempre podemos hacerlo en el suelo o en la silla!". No dar alternativas había parecido demasiado conformista, como si no le importara que Levi pasara de él durante tantos días. Pero se había puesto en huelga y debía respetar su decisión. Sólo estaba en su mano conseguir el mejor tapete del reino en el menor tiempo posible. Y si por él fuera, se lo traería bordado en oro y engarzado en piedras preciosas. El culo de Levi se merecía eso y más, aunque algo le decía que el culo de Levi no iba a estar muy contento con eso de las piedras preciosas incrustadas… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno, dos, tres…

No fallaba. Como siempre cuando llegaban los suministros, Levi estaba en su despacho puntual para recoger su pedido, con precisión milimétrica cual reloj hermihano.

Esta vez, Erwin no tenía ni un papel sobre la mesa sino que, en lugar de estar rellenando documentos, se había empezado a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con anticipación. No era que las provisiones se hubieran retrasado, de hecho, habían tardado lo normal, exactamente catorce días y quince horas, porque las había estado contando. Sí, se le había hecho eterno, no, lo siguiente. Y como no tenían tiempo que perder, mejor ir quitándose la ropa para aligerar.

  
Al final ni todos sus contactos como comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento le habían servido para conseguir un maldito tapete acolchado como los de la Policía Militar. Para no variar, en la capital siempre andaban con la misma cantinela de siempre. Que si los fondos eran muy limitados, que si no había dinero para lujos y que sólo se aceptaban objetos de primera necesidad, bla, bla, bla. Erwin ya sabía que sólo eran ellos, los de la Legión, quienes tenían cada vez menos presupuesto disponible. Y como se lo había imaginado, y como necesitaba ese tapete así le fuera la vida en ello, decidió contactar con su familia para que ellos se lo hicieran llegar (previo envío de dinero de su bolsillo para los gastos). Con el dinero que había mandado a su madre, tenía para comprar no uno, sino diez tapetes.

  
Expectante, Levi entró en el despacho, con la camisa medio desabrochada e igual de impaciente.

  
El escritorio, vacío e impoluto esperando a ser ocupado por el tapete y por la maltrecha espalda de Levi, que después de casi dos semanas, ya debía haberse recuperado del callo-pseudo tatuaje-arañazo o lo que fuera.

  
Erwin abrió la caja sorpresa y, ¡oh sorpresa! Nunca mejor dicho, las caras de Levi y de Erwin hablaron por sí solas.

  
-¡Qué coño es eso! ¡Es la cosa más horrenda que he visto en mi vida! –exclamó Levi con un desagrado que se acentuó aún más cuando Erwin puso el tapete en todo su esplendor sobre el escritorio.

  
El comandante ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar tan negativamente como su amante, ya que se encontraba leyendo la nota de su madre que acompañaba tanto al tapete como al dinero que le había mandado de vuelta.

  
No sabía por qué, pero no había pensado que algo así podía pasar. Al parecer, cuando su madre comentó a su abuela que Erwin le había mandado ese dinero para comprar un tapete para su escritorio, la pobre anciana dijo que no hacía falta gastar tanto dinero en eso, que era una cantidad indecente para un mísero tapete y que con ello se podría alimentar a una familia durante semanas, que mejor se lo devolviera porque él lo necesitaría más que ellos y que ella le haría uno artesanal expresamente para su queridísimo nieto de quien estaba más que orgullosa.

  
Y como era de esperar, los gustos de las abuelas nunca coinciden con los gustos de sus nietos, menos cuando se trata de abuelas virtuosas del crochet y el encaje de bolillos.

  
Así que ahora tenían un "bonito" tapete de crochet y para nada acolchado como había pedido Levi.

  
-¿De dónde cojones has sacado eso? –preguntó Levi, en shock.

  
-No quieras saberlo –respondió Erwin, tirando la carta en una bola de papel a la basura.

  
-Ni por todos los titanes pongo yo mi culo ahí. ¿Tú sabes qué es eso? ¿No has visto esos pobres niños a los que sus padres les ponen calcetines de esos los domingos para ir al culto y luego los ves rascándose los pies como posesos porque se les clava en la carne? Es como un elemento de tortura que debería estar prohibido –explicó Levi con horror-. Si me tumbo ahí, entre el roce y el sudor terminaré con la espalda como un jodido jeroglífico.

  
Erwin tuvo que hacerse el loco, pues él había sido un niño de buena familia a quien sus padres le ponían calcetines de hilo y no de ese material infame.

  
-Entonces, qué ¿nos vestimos? –contestó, decepcionado porque se acabara la fiesta.

  
-Eso depende de las ganas que tengas…-dijo Levi, acercándose a él de manera que fue Erwin quien quedó al borde del escritorio.

  
-A la mierda el tapete –dijo Erwin, apartándolo de un manotazo y dejando que Levi le terminara de desabrochar la camisa y lo tumbara sobre el escritorio mientras se comían a besos.

  
Levi sonrió internamente. Tal vez la idea de cambiar las tornas no estuviera tan mal, no sólo por el sexo en sí, sino porque así Erwin apreciaría lo bien que le vendría a su escritorio un tapete bien acolchado.

  
Erwin pensaba que, aunque fuera realmente incómodo, le daba absolutamente igual. Dos semanas sin sexo con Levi habían sido un infierno, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tapete, sin tapete o con titanes alrededor bailando la conga. Eso sí, aprendería a coser un tapete en condiciones, vamos, como que se llamaba Erwin Smith.  
  


* * *

**  
N/A:** La idea me surgió porque he visto muchos fics en los que Erwin y Levi lo hacen en el escritorio de Erwin y me acuerdo que llegué a pensar "jops, les haría falta ponerle un tapete porque el pobre Levi va a acabar hecho polvo" XDDDDD, y por eso esta aquí este fic XDDD.

Contenido extra:  
  
  
Hanji encontró el tapete en la basura y pensó utilizarlo en aras de la ciencia, pero las chicas lo vieron y les gustó tanto que lo rescataron de su penoso destino y hacer crochet se convirtió en la nueva moda de las chicas de la legión (igual que hace poco era hacer pulseritas de gomillas XDDD, esas modas vienen y van XDDD). Y como era de esperar, Mikasa, que siempre es la mejor en todo, y hacía las mejores creaciones de crochet, Erwin le pidió que le enseñara a coser un tapete (de tela acolchada, por supuesto). 

  
El verano es mala época para escribir para mí, estoy con un Rikasa de varios capítulos que no quiero subir hasta que lo tenga terminado, y luego también tengo empezado el Erwin/Levi que comenté al principio y varias ideas de one-shots. No sé ni cuando volveré a traer algo ni con qué apareceré, depende de la inspiración y el tiempo.

  
Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios ;-)

  
Besitos

  
Ak  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
